Blondes and Bowties
by Whisper Sweet Nothings
Summary: What happens when one of their games goes a little too far, and Blair's out for revenge against Chuck? C/B Oneshot with some humor, some bickering, and some fluff.


**Just another oneshot that's kind of fluffy, or I think it would be considered fluffy...or at least maybe a little bit fun with C/B fighting due to another one of their games. I was planning on writing the next chapter for Drowning In Fear...but then I got this idea, and...I really really wanted to write it, so I decided to write this first. And you know what happened? I had written over half of it...and then I got up to get a drink, I come back, and my laptop had restarted itself! And...brilliant me, lol, I hadn't saved it yet... So needless to say, I had to start all over, and I still couldn't get some of it worded as well as I had it the first time [I was really really liking how it was turning out when I had started writing it the first time], but for the life of me I couldn't remember how exactly I had worded it the first time. So...with all that said, I hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you think! I love getting to hear your thoughts =).**

**Note: The stuff in italic is a flashback/memory, and the **** signifies the beginning/end of the memory. Pretty straight forward, just remember...italic stuff is the flashback/memory. Oh, and sorry that the flashback part isn't exactly all that detailed, but I just didn't want this story to end up too long, and I was trying to keep the flashback brief so it could get back to the current stuff. Hopefully it still comes across okay.**

**Oh, and in this story, Chuck and Blair are living together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or any of the characters.**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Blondes and Bowties**

Chuck Bass woke to the sound of wood banging against wood. He groaned as the loud noise caused his hungover head to pound twice as badly. He flung his arm over his eyes, finding the sunlight streaming into the room was too blinding for his sensitive eyes, and raked his other hand through his disheveled hair. A second later, he heard the offending sound again. More banging.

"Waldorf," he groaned. "What are you doing?" he asked, his arm still covering his eyes, having not moved from his position on the bed.

After hearing an even louder bang, and getting no response from the petite brunette, much to his head's dislike, he sat up and let his arm drop from over his eyes and he knew instantly at the sight of her that he was in trouble.

Blair Waldorf stood by the dresser, her hand on her hip, and her ruby red lips pursed defiantly, shooting him a glare before turning her attention back to the dresser, seaching for something within one of the drawers. She was digging through his drawers. That was his dresser, he realized. Hers was on the other side of the room. He knew instantly what she was searching for.

"Blair..." he began, trying to sound as innoccent and seductive as possible, using the tone of voice he knew she loved - the voice she couldn't resist, hoping to distract her from her search, but she cut him off by slamming another drawer shut.

"Not going to work, Bass, not after last night," she informed him as she yanked open yet another drawer and rifled through it.

Groaning, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew last night had been a mistake. But he was just playing their game, the game she had started. All because they had decided to go to Victrola for a night out.

*****

_While sitting at their own private booth, Chuck stared at the stage. He was focused on the movements of the dancers as Blair sat beside him rambling on about her shopping excursion with Serena from earlier that day. But she soon realized that he was fixated on the dancers, on the other women. On women other than her. Quickly becoming agitated that his focus was on the dancers, and not on her, Blair decided to try and get his attention and strike a nerve._

_Little did she know, however, that as he stared up at the stage, in his mind he saw only her dancing, much like she had that one memorable night._

_"So I was thinking that it might be fun to get Serena and some of the girls together and go see some male strippers," she mused, bringing her lips near Chuck's ear before continuing. "Or maybe just hire a male stripper for a private show"._

_Chuck's jaw clenched at the thought and his grip tightened on his glass of scotch, but he quickly hid his irritation. She was saying that to get to him, and he knew it. "What's the matter, Blair, jealous of the dancers?" he asked, motioning to the stage, his signature smirk appearing on his face._

_She shook her head quickly, having seen his clenched jaw. "No," she said with a smirk of her own. "Are you jealous at the thought of attractive naked sweaty muscular men gyrating right up against me?" she asked leaning into him, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke, to make sure he heard her._

_He may be Chuck Bass, but Blair knew that he was easily jealous of other men being around her, and he was especially posessive when it came to her, and that he would hate the idea of naked men, aside from himself, being around her, especially in close that of proximity. He may be Chuck Bass, but she is his Blair._

_His knuckled turned white as he gripped his glass of scotch even tighter, but again he hid it quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed before turning to her with a smirk back on his face. "Waldorf, you couldn't make me jealous even if you tried," he had said teasingly, tauntingly, both of them knowing it was a lie._

_Chuck noticed the sudden defiant look in Blair's eyes as she stood up and walked over to a blonde haired guy with a tan and blue eyes. He watched as Blair began to flirt with the unknown guy, touching his arm as she spoke, and giggling. In no time, the guy had led Blair to the bar and bought her a drink. Chuck was slightly amused by it all, as he sat back and watched, knowing nothing would happen. Until he seen Blair lean in close to the guy, and the guy placed his hand high up on Blair's thigh, slowly inching it higher and higher._

_Waiting til he caught Blair's eye, he stood from the booth and quickly made his way over to a leggy blonde with a big chest, knowing Blair was watching him. Within seconds, his [ex]womanizing skills payed off as the girl began to giggle instantly at anything he said, and touching his arm, or his chest at any chance she could, and he quickly led her back to the booth that he and Blair had been sitting in minutes before. _

_They had continued to play their game, both taunting the other, waiting for a reaction. It was only when the blonde bimbo climbed onto his lap that Blair dismissed the blonde haired blue eyed guy at the bar, and stormed her way over to Chuck, quickly grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to pull him into a standing position as the blonde fell off his lap with a thud. Blair led him out of the club, still yanking his hair with a death grip before she shoved him into their limo, and they rode home in silence. _

_Once at home, she went to bed immediately, not saying a single word to him. Chuck, however, stayed up and had a few more glasses of scotch before climbing into bed himself._

_***********_

"Ah-ha!" she said snapping him out of his thoughts of last night as she smiled triumphantly, having finally found what she was looking for. She brought her hand up to sit at eye level, letting Chuck see what the colorful object was in her hand. Chuck's favorite bowtie.

His eyes grew wide as he silently cursed himself. He had hid his collection of bowties once before, after she had been angry at him and had threatened to throw them out. After managing to get himself back on her good side, his bowties still in tact, he had hidden them later that very same night while she was slepping. But apparently he hadn't hidden them well enough.

"Blair, about last --," he started, but she cut him off by holding her free hand up to silence him.

Without saying a single word, she walked out of the room, and Chuck felt slight relief wash over him...until he seen her come back in the room, a pair of scissors in her hand with the blades slightly parted, and his prized posession being held in between the parted blades.

"You wouldn't," he said, his eyes big as he quickly scrambled to stand, ready to do whatever necessary to save his favorite bowtie.

"You forget who you're dealing with," she said, her devious smile growing bigger as she inched the blades of the scissors together a tiny bit more.

"But it was a game. You started it," he told her, trying to point out what he considered to be a logical reason for her to put down his bowtie, and taking a step closer to her.

"Wrong answer, Bass," she glared, then smirked as she seen his eyes go even wider as she brought the blades of the scissors a little bit closer towards his precious bowtie yet again.

"Bad move, Waldorf," he smirked, an idea coming to mind and he quickly crossed the room to where her vanity sat. Pulling open the top drawer, he took out her favorite headband and held it up bravely, his posture becoming more confident. He had leverage.

"Chuck!" she hissed, "put that back!" she said a little bit too loudly for her liking, her eyes immediately glaring at him.

He shook his head, his smirk still in place. "Not going to happen, Waldorf. Not unless you put the bowtie down," he said, giving her her options.

"No," she said defiantly, as she shifted her hand's position on the scissors, making sure she brought one of the blades to touch the bowtie, just for Chuck's benefit.

"You'll regret this..." he warned her, his words slow and deliberate as he brought her headband to eye level and gripped onto both sides of it. He looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow and looking her right in the eye, waiting to see her reaction as he ever so gently began to stretch and pull the sides of the headband away from each other.

"You wouldn't, Bass" she spat, her eyes wide with horror as she watched him preparing to snap her favorite headband in half. "Don't you dare".

"I'll stop if you put down my bowtie," he stated, making it seem so simple, when they both knew that their games were anything but simple, and neither one of them ever took the easy way out.

She glared at him, then turned her focus to her headband that he had gripped between both his hands. "Fine..." she muttered. Just as his signature smirk was spreading across his face triumphantly, she continued speaking. "But only if you tell me why this one is your favorite. Not that your other ones are much better," she smirked, "but why this one?"

"It just is," he told her flatly, lying. Chuck would never admit it to Blair, but there was a reason it was his favorite bowtie.

"Not good enough, Bass," she spoke in an almost sing song voice, as she again decided to torture him some more, and began to continuously bring the blades of the scissors closer and closer together until she heard his voice.

"Blair!" he interrupted her quickly before she could do any damage to the favorite piece of clothing she held in her tiny hand. "I'm sorry," his voice was softer now.

Blair smiled to herself, but she couldn't help but try to push him further. She figured he deserved it after last night. "For what, Chuck?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised, awaiting his explanation.

Chuck sighed heavily before taking a few slow steps closer to Blair. "For getting that girl to flirt with me," he took another step closer, "and for not pushing her off when she climbed onto my lap," he took one more step, closing the gap between them, his body now pressed against hers. He leaned in, bringing his lips to her ear, "even though you started it".

The second the words left his mouth, she let out a frustrated growl and dropped the scissors and bowtie, letting it fall to the floor as she placed both her small hands on Chuck's chest and shoved him as hard as she could, letting him land on the floor with a resounding thud.

For a moment, he sat there stunned, until his gaze settled onto the silky object that lay on the floor near his feet, causing him to smirk deviously. Blair followed his gaze, and realizing what she had done, and what she had dropped leaving it now within his reach, she quickly lunged for it, but he was faster.

He held his precious bowtie in his hand, and looked up at her triumphantly.

"Ugh, you Basshole!" she exclaimed, her eyes glaring at him as she went to step over him to make her way to the bed, planning to ignore him for the rest of the day. But as she lifted her second leg to bring it over him, she felt a tugging feeling on her leg and before she could even react, she found herself sprawled out on Chuck lap, his hand still gripping her leg from having pulled her down.

As she opened her mouth about to speak, Chuck leaned forward quickly, capturing her lips with his in a soft and tender kiss. She pulled away glaring at him. "I really am sorry," he told her softly, passing her headband to her, no longer needing the leverage now that he had gotten his bowtie back unscathed.

She looked at him questioningly at first, considering if she believed him or not. "Me too," she mumbled softly, lowering her head to the crook of his neck, cuddling up into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her before gently leaning back, bringing Blair with him, until his back came into contact with the soft carpet.

They just layed there, cuddled up together on the floor of their suite. Blair gently tossed her headband to the side to lay on the floor beside them before she looked up at his relaxed face.

"Chuck?" she began, and he opened his eyes to look at her before she continued. "Why is that bowtie your favorite, anyway?" she asked him curiously, her eyes focused on his.

"It just is," he said with a slight smirk, before capturing her lips with his yet again, his hand coming up to run his fingers through her hair, his favorite bowtie still held firmly in his hand as he did so.

Chuck would never admit it to Blair, but there was a reason it was his favorite bowtie. It was the same one he had worn to the Van Der Bass wedding. It had been there, at the wedding, when he was finally willing to admit to himself - and Nate - that he was in love with Blair. It was just before the wedding, when she had reached up and began to absent-mindedly straightened that very same bowtie around his neck, and smoothed out his coat, the tiniest of smiles playing at her lips as she did so, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And as she spoke of first times, he reminded her that she enjoyed her first time, and he seen her smile linger for a second, knowing she was thinking back to her first time - their first time - in the limo, and how right it had felt. And it was then that he realized, even if she would never admit to it, and even despite her outburst towards him of fake hatred seconds later that resulted in him being kicked in the shin - he realized that Blair Waldorf loved him. And in that moment, he realized for the first time that he loved her, too. For the first time in his life, he was in love, and all it had taken to get him to realize that was Blair absent-mindedly reaching up to fix that very same bowtie he held in his hand now. The bowtie he was wearing when he realized that he was without a doubt in love with Blair Waldorf.

-------------------------------------------------------

**So...what did you think?**

**Reviews are very much liked and appreciated =).**

**P.S. I learned my lesson. From now on I'm going to be smarter about saving things sooner, haha.**


End file.
